


Take Me

by baekeries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, slight slutshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekeries/pseuds/baekeries
Summary: Neither of them knew how Baekhyun ended up on Minseok’s lap.





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic, I hope you enjoy it! I tried lol. comments are appreciated, even if you only have one word to say（。＞ω＜）。(it's unbeta-ed)
> 
> Title from Miso's Take Me (amazing song 10/10 would recommend)  
> Loosely inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/ninifocus/status/886624823576854529)  
> cross posted to [aff ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1270476/) under -baekeries

Neither of them knew how Baekhyun ended up on Minseok’s lap, and neither of them cared how or why it happened, not with the way the redhead was grinding down on Minseok, or the way Minseok was sucking hickeys onto his neck. One moment they were lying on Minseok's bed watching a movie, and the next they were _this_ close to fucking their brains out, movie long forgotten. It was a good thing they both shared the apartment and no one could walk in on them. 

Baekhyun threw his head back as Minseok reached down to palm his straining erection. " _Fuck_ yes, Min, just like that," he moaned, “I’ve wanted this for so long.” He leaned down, pressing his lips against Minseok's, and wrapping his arms around Minseok's neck. He nibbled on Minseok's bottom lip and the latter eagerly opened up for him, teeth clashing and tongues dirty dancing. Minseok's hands wandered down to Baekhyun's ass, squeezing it hard and groaning into Baekhyun's mouth. "Can't wait to get you out of these jeans," Minseok murmured. 

Baekhyun broke the kiss and got off Minseok’s lap, chest heaving. Minseok looked so beautiful like this, lips glistening with saliva, cheeks flushed and hair mussed up. His dark blue shirt was unbuttoned, white undershirt soaked with sweat, nipples poking through the material.

He gave Minseok a peck on the lips before bending over the bed, blindly reaching for the lube. “I know you keep it here Min, just gotta... oh! Found it,” Baekhyun grinned as he crawled back to Minseok, tossing him the small bottle. He shimmied out of his jeans, getting on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass in Minseok’s face as he spread his ass cheeks, purring, “Prep me, please.” Minseok stared at his ass, admiring how inviting the sight looked. He had been fantasising about this moment for so long, there was no way he was gonna let it go. He grabbed Baekhyun’s thighs, holding him in place as he leaned forward, breath fanning Baekhyun’s rim.

“No underwear? Fuck, Baek, you’re killing me,” Minseok whispered, before tonguing at Baekhyun’s rim. He ate Baekhyun out like he was eating five star meal, jeans tightening around his crotch and moaning as Baekhyun fucked himself back onto his tongue. “Min _please_ , more,” he begged. His arms were giving out, ass up in the air while his face was pressed against the bedsheets. Minseok gripped his thighs harder as Baekhyun’s filthy moans filled the room, thrusting his tongue in and out Baekhyun’s now puffy hole. He slapped Baekhyun’s ass, relishing the beautiful sounds the redhead was making and the way his ass jiggled.

“Turn around, I wanna see you,” Minseok rasped as he let go of Baekhyun. Baekhyun whined at the loss of a tongue fucking him but turned around anyway. “You look so wrecked for me, Baek,” Minseok growled as he coated his fingers with lube. Baekhyun whimpered as his hands reached under his own shirt to play with his nipples, whining for Minseok to hurry up and fuck him. “Not yet, baby. Patience,” Minseok said as he slowly thrusted a lubed finger into Baekhyun’s tight hole.  

“More _please Minnie, please_ ,” Baekhyun begged as Minseok inserted two more fingers into him one by one, admiring how Baekhyun’s hole clenched around nothing as he pulled out, only to thrust them back in again. Baekhyun bit his lip as Minseok curled his fingers up, finding for Baekhyun’s sweet spot. He moaned as Minseok hit a particular spot repeatedly, chanting, “Minnie _please_ , I’m coming—” and whined when Minseok pulled his fingers out completely. “Wh- ah!” He cried when he felt something bigger enter him. “Fuck Baek, so tight,” Minseok groaned as he thrusted his cock into Baekhyun’s abused hole. He had hastily unbuttoned his jeans as he fingered the redhead, palming himself hard as he took in Baekhyun’s expressions. His jeans and underwear pooled around his ankles, Minseok too eager to get them completely off him.

Minseok bent over Baekhyun as he whispered in his ear, “Ride me, Baek.” He nibbled on Baekhyun’s earlobe as his lips travelled down Baekhyun’s body, latching onto one of his clothed nipple and sucking eagerly. Baekhyun leaned forward as Minseok slid down the headboard slowly, Baekhyun now bouncing on his cock, fucking himself on it, gasping every time he sank down. “Yeah, you like that?” Minseok grunted as he thrusted up into Baekhyun’s tight heat. Baekhyun’s outwear was falling off his shoulders, exposing his collarbones and his gorgeous arm tattoos.

“So fucking good for me, Baek, so good,” Minseok cooed as he grabbed onto Baekhyun’s ass and squeezed hard, Baekhyun groaning at the touch. “You look so beautiful like this, desperate for some cock,” Minseok grunted, “You like it when I fuck your slutty hole _hard_ , don’t you?” He gave a particularly hard thrust as Baekhyun mewled. “Answer me when I ask you a question.” He moved his ass in circles as Minseok repeatedly hit his prostate, chanting, “Oh yes, Minseok, _fuck_ yes, I love it, please fuck me harder!”

Minseok leaned forward, nipping at Baekhyun’s jaw, his neck, his clothed chest. He grabbed Baekhyun’s cock and pumped hard and fast, thumbing at the slit and spreading his precum over the angry head. Baekhyun shivered and tensed up, a sign that he was coming. “Come for me, Baek,” Minseok breathed into his ear. Baekhyun came with Minseok’s name on his lips, eyes lidded, lips parted and drooling, bouncing slowly on Minseok’s cock, clenching tightly. Baekhyun’s cum landed on his maroon shirt and Minseok’s white undershirt, and the view made Minseok more turned on than before, as if his tattoos weren’t enough of a tease. He gasped as he spurted his cum into Baekhyun, filling him up nicely as he slowly stopped thrusting. Baekhyun collapsed onto him, both their chests dirtied with cum and panting like dogs in heat.

Their gazes met before they kissed lazily, Minseok’s softening cock still in Baekhyun, both too lazy to move. Minseok’s hands reached up to tangle themselves in Baekhyun’s hair, tugging at its ends, basking in the afterglow. Baekhyun lifted himself off Minseok’s cock, wincing a little from the sensitivity. Minseok watched as his cum leak out of Baekhyun, his cock twitching a little. _He_ did that to Baekhyun. _He_ made Baekhyun cum so hard. He was getting all hot and bothered again just thinking of what they did, but also slightly embarrassed because _fuck, Kim, just couldn’t keep it in your pants could you?_ _Now you’ve gone and made it all weird between the both of you._ He took off his blue outerwear to wipe themselves clean, Baekhyun staring intensely at him as he did so.

Baekhyun plopped down on his side as Minseok internally berated himself for losing control, pressing himself against his roommate’s chest and putting said roommate’s arm around him. He sighed contentedly, snuggling his face into Minseok’s warmth as he whispered, “Don’t think I’ll let you get away after this.”


End file.
